Foreplay (R/T)
by AStory
Summary: Love exists without bounds, a timeless, endless bond is completed, and Will and Deanna looked towards a future... together.


I was flipping stations one evening and came across 'Cocoon' and what do you know, shortly after that - I got *the* scene. The defining moment that transcends into Imzadiworld, IMHO. This scene came screaming after that and so here it is...   
  
TITLE: Foreplay  
AUTHOR: AStory2873@aol.com  
SERIES: ST:TNG  
RATING: PG-13  
CODES: Riker/Troi (Imzadi)  
TIMELINE: Would take place after their wedding.  
DISCLAIMER: Characters are the property of Paramount, etc.. No infringement is intended other than the enjoyment of its readers. There are also a couple of lines from the movie 'Cocoon' which belong to them. I just borrowed them as I felt that one scene in the movie transcends into Imzadiland.  
FEEDBACK: Encouraged and welcomed both publicly and privately but please go easy on me as this is only my 2nd piece of fanfiction ;-) I'm still learning   
November 24, 2001  
  
  
"Foreplay"  
  
They stood across from each other staring deeply into one another's eyes.  
  
Having waited for what seemed an eternity, both wanted this moment to last forever. To savor the reality that they were *finally* husband and wife.  
  
Their location did not matter. The fact that it had taken them 18 years to cross this threshold seemed inconsequential.  
  
It was only the here and now. The impact of this monumental milestone was as overwhelming as it was calming. Neither sensation lost on the couple.  
  
As he leaned in to kiss her, she placed her finger to his lips, stilling him.  
  
"Wait. I want to show you something first," her voice broke through the silence.   
  
Staying his protest with the seriousness of her quiet plea, Deanna sighed when he finally acquiesced...   
  
"What is it?" he whispered.  
  
"Now that we are married, it is time for me to share myself with you..."   
  
"I thought you had done that already," he stated with a twinkle in his eye, "on numerous occasions."  
  
Without rising to the bait, Deanna merely smiled, "it's very fulfilling," she continued.   
  
"I remember," he countered while trying to figure out why she was stalling.  
  
As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Deanna sobered -- "This will be different, Will. Before, it was me who forged the bond; and now, now it is time for us to complete it."  
  
Will looked confused. Not entirely sure what she was hinting at. "Deanna..."  
  
The newly wedded Mrs. Riker once again silenced him with a fingertip against his lips. This time he didn't utter even a protest.  
  
He watched as Deanna took a step back, stopped and began looking intently into his eyes as if they were a window to his very soul. Her face held a sense of wonder, her eyes, always black pools of onyx began to shine like nothing he had ever seen before.  
  
Riker was mesmerized, rooted to the spot and couldn't have moved even if he wanted to.  
  
A light shone in her eyes that seemed to get brighter and brighter. Suddenly, the flame grew in intensity; so much so Will thought it could harm his new wife.  
  
All at once, it was coming to him; begging him closer. Next thing he knew, it was everywhere at once. But mostly *in* him. The registered surprise on his face did not go unnoticed by the other occupant of the room.  
  
Feeling her heart, mind and soul open to him was more powerful than anything he had ever encountered in his life. The only small comparison he had was when they had become Imzadi all those years ago. Who knew that they would not only be able to recapture a lost love but that the bond they now shared was so much more than the physical. Almost indescribable.  
  
The depth of emotion radiating from Deanna rocked him at the very core of his being. Relaxing and allowing the fire to consume him, the errant thought crossed his mind as to why it took him so long. So very long to realize that Deanna was the only person in the entire universe who could make him feel this way. Will opened his heart, his mind and his soul to this woman; a woman who helped make him the man he was today. Best friends, confidants, coworkers, lovers and now husband and wife.   
  
Neither knew where this new phase might lead, but the journey to get here was well worth the trip.  
  
Will felt a sense of peace overcome him that was unlike anything he imagined. His restless soul had found its mate and his heart rejoiced; racing against the inside of his chest.   
  
In that instant - he knew. Knew everything there was to know about Deanna Troi. Her entire existence filled him and he knew in that moment that she felt the same for him.   
  
Their souls became one even while their bodies remained inches apart. Riker had never been more aroused in his life. He knew what it was like to have her in his head and even his heart but now he could feel her to the ends of his toes. She was everywhere and all at once. No beginning, no ending. No way to tell where one left off and the other began.  
  
It was incredible.  
  
It was intoxicating.  
  
It was solely the most erotic experience the Commander had ever been through.  
  
The satisfied smile that crossed his rugged features was matched only by hers.  
  
The universe beyond them had ceased to exist, and there was nothing but the two of them. Two, whose years of pining and longing were finally over. Two, whose love was fated in the stars before they were born. Two, who took that last step towards each other as their mouths met in a soul-shattering kiss sealing their bond; ready to consummate their marriage.  
  
As they began that dance - Will Riker laughed aloud, "If this is foreplay -- I'm a dead man."  
  
There were no words after that; nothing spoken, nothing heard, but the symphony of the stars and the orchestra of their bodies' joyful union.  
  
She was his 'everything' and all that encompassed.  
  
He was her Imzadi.  
  
It was real. It was timeless. And it would always be ... that simple.   
  
  
~The end~  



End file.
